Conflictos de la Post-Guerra
Aunque la muerte del Profeta de la Verdad significó el final de la Guerra Humano-Covenant y una alianza entre la humanidad y los Sangheili en 2553, el UNSC y el Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra quedaron atrapados en un número de nuevos conflictos contra diferentes facciones del Remanente Covenant que contaban con grandes cantidades de recursos del antiguo Covenant a su disposición y que aún eran hostiles a los humanos, aún en contra los mejores esfuerzos de aquellos que estaban a favor de una política de cooperación pacífica, un enfoque organizado por el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam. El rearme agresivo de la humanidad (la adquisición de tecnologías Forerunner, la construcción de mejores naves de guerra como la UNSC Infinity, así como la rápida creación de cientos de nuevos Spartans), combinada con los esfuerzos de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval de sabotear sus antiguos enemigos, hizo poco para aliviar las hostilidades de aquellos más reservados dentro de la sociedad Sangheili. Con el regreso de los Forerunners, fuerzas Prometeas al mando de Ur-Didacta significarían otra amenaza para la humanidad. Mientras que la Insurrección había quedado en segundo plano en el inicio de la guerra contra el Covenant en 2525, algunas colonias todavía albergaban antiguos Insurreccionistas así como personas que simpatizaban con la causa de la independencia colonial. Algunas colonias, como Venezia, cortaron todos lazos con el UEG bajo el pretexto de que la Tierra los había abandonado durante la guerra. Algunos grupos rebeldes lograron obtener grandes cantidades de armas y equipo, tanto Covenant como humanos, que circulaban en el mercado negro. Ataque Insurgente en la Infinity En Enero de 2553, elementos de la Nueva Alianza Colonial dirigidos por Ilsa Zane se infiltraron en la UNSC Infinity disfrazados de personal de construcción y capturaron a la tripulación del puente, usándolos como rehenes con el objetivo de robarse la nave. El intento fue frustrado por el primer equipo de SPARTAN-IVs y los Insurreccionistas fueron muertos o capturados. Los sobrevivientes revelaron al Almirante Mattius Drake como líder de la Organización. Hostilidades entre los Jiralhanae y Sangheili Con el Profeta de la Verdad muerto y Gran Caridad destruida, algunas de las fuerzas Jiralhanae siguieron creyendo en el Gran Viaje y continuaron su guerra contra los Sangheili por los eventos ocurridos en el Gran Cisma. A pesar de que la sociedad Jiralhanae finalmente colapsó en varias guerras civiles, todavía representaba una amenaza suficiente para que los comandantes Sangheili mantuvieran la ofensiva en su contra por lo menos otros seis años, incluso a medida que continuaron perdiendo naves de guerra que les costaba mucho reparar o reemplazar; la guerra continuó sin un final a la vista. Esto obligó a las Espadas de Sanghelios y al UNSC a luchar en una guerra de dos frentes, uno contra aquellos permanecieron leales a la religión Forerunner y el otro era contra los Brutes. El Covenant había instalado estratégicamente poblaciones Jiralhanae en mundos ricos en recursos como una fuerza de protección planetaria para proteger a los mundos de los ataques potenciales. Mientras que los Jiralhanae continuaron habitando estos planetas después de la caída del Covenant, no fueron capaces de explotar o utilizar los recursos debido a su propia falta de tecnología. Con las cadenas de suministro del Covenant extintas, los suministros Jiralhanae estaban a punto de agotarse. Esta fue una de las razones principales para sus incursiones en Colonias Sangheili después de la guerra; a pesar vivir literalmente en planetas donde los recursos eran abundantes, los Jiralhanae eran totalmente dependientes de los suministros ya procesados de otras razas debido a su atraso tecnológico. Sin embargo, los Jiralhanae no podían sostenerse a sí mismos a través de asaltos en el largo plazo y sus suministros empezaron a agotarse, dando lugar a una inminente hambruna que aumentó los ataques Jiralhanae a colonias Sangheili y Kig-Yar. Durante esta crisis, el Jiralhanae Cacique Lydus estaba dispuesto a iniciar conversaciones de paz con el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam y el UNSC. Sin embargo, las negociaciones fueron interrumpidas por mercenarios contratados por la Nueva Alianza Colonial. Sanghelios ]] Después de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, muchos Sangheili siguieron adorando a los Forerunner como dioses. Una secta religiosa conocida como los Siervos de la Verdad Permanente, liderada por Avu Med 'Telcam, llegó a creer que cualquier alteración de las reliquias Forerunner era herejía, como creían los Sangheili antes de la fundación del Covenant. Como resultado, 'Telcam y sus seguidores veían a Thel 'Vadam como hereje. Después de ganar el favor de varios y reunir una pequeña flota espacial, los Siervos encabezaron un ataque al Estado de Vadam. Inicialmente iban ganando terreno, pero la UNSC Infinity llegó e intervino a favor del Inquisidor, derribó un Destructor rebelde y disparó una ronda MAC a las fuerzas terrestres rebeldes que sitiaban el Torreón de Vadam. Un equipo encubierto de la ONI conocido como Kilo-Cinco tenía la misión de mantener el planeta desestabilizado por temor a que los Sangheili fueran una amenaza para la humanidad si estaban políticamente unificados; el UNSC Port Stanley destruyó algunas de las naves de 'Vadam. Esto provocó un estancamiento temporal, pero la batalla continuó hasta que 'Vadam y sus aliados salieron victoriosos. Los Siervos se retiraron a Nueva Llanelli para recuperarse de sus pérdidas y poner la guerra en espera. Pious Inquisitor En Marzo de 2553, el pirata Kig-Yar Sav Fel robó el Pious Inquisitor a los Siervos de la Verdad Permanente. Fel se retiró a la colonia de Venezia, donde vendió la nave a Staffan Sentzke, un comandante de la Milicia de Venezia que tenía la intención de amenazar la Tierra. La tripulación del Paragon, comandada por Chol Von, fue contratada por Avu Med 'Telcam para que lleve la nave y a Fel al Sistema Shaps en Abril de 2553. Sin embargo, Von deseaba capturar la nave para usarla como Nave Insignia de una Armada unida Kig-Yar. Mientras tanto el equipo Kilo-Cinco buscaba regresar la nave a las fuerzas de Thel 'Vadam. De repente el equipo Kilo-Cinco, las fuerzas de Staffan y la tripulación del Paragon intentaron capturar la nave al mismo tiempo y ocurrió un pequeño tiroteo a bordo del Pious Inquisitor. Durante el tiroteo, Sometimes Sinks, el Huragok que servía a bordo de la nave, la cambió de lugar a una posición dada por Staffan. Cuando 8 de sus Kig-Yar cayeron y el equipo Kilo-Cinco se acercaba al puente, Von detonó los Torpedos de Plasma que había en la nave para que no fuera capturada por los humanos. Von y el resto de la tripulación junto con el equipo Kilo-Cinco salieron de la nave mientras que Staffan y Sometimes Sinks escaparon en un Spirit que contaba con un Motor Desliespacial que Sinks había instalado previamente. El UNSC dio por muerto a Staffan. Misiones del Equipo Azul Después de que el Equipo Azul retornara a espacio controlado por el UNSC tras el fin de la Guerra en Marzo de 2553, la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval asignó a Fred-104, Kelly-087 y Linda-058 nuevas misiones en la periferia de territorio humano para eliminar rebeliones y facciones remanentes. Junto con los supervivientes del Equipo Saber, una de estas misiones fue en la escolta de un equipo de la investigación del UNSC en el planeta Gao. Los Spartans continuarían con estas misiones hasta su reunión con John-117 el 25 de Julio de 2557. Venganza del Prelado :Artículos Principales: Ataque a Rahnelo y Emboscada en Duraan Después del Gran Cisma, Rahnelo una Colonia Sangheili, fue asaltada por un Prelado llamado Tem'Bhetek para tenderle una trampa a Rtas 'Vadum, que buscaba venganza, ya que lo culpaba de que su familia muriera durante la caída de Gran Caridad a manos del Flood. Spartan Ops Después de la Guerra, un creciente número de SPARTAN-IVs fueron desplegados para sofocar amenazas de fuerzas Covenant e Insurrectas en colonias humanas y mundos exóticos. Estas misiones consistieron en la supresión de revueltas, disturbios civiles y levantamientos; asesinando líderes insurrectos; explorando el espacio desconocido y nuevos mundos; detener las actividades criminales; proporcionar seguridad a las bases del UNSC y de la ONI, colonias y poblaciones civiles; y escoltar expediciones científicas. Tales despliegues de Spartans fueron enviados a Cascade, Talitsa, Terceira, Thales, Trevelyan, Instalación 03, Gaenir Beta, Charion VI, Nueva Caracas, entre otras. Varias Armaduras MJOLNIR (GEN2) han sido probadas en el campo durante estas operaciones. Draetheus V En 2554, una flota del Covenant liderada por Merg Vol invadió la colonia de investigación Draetheus V y su luna, X50, en busca de reliquias Forerunner, comenzando una gran batalla que marcó una de las primeras misiones de la reciente rama Spartan. La batalla vio pérdidas significativas en ambos lados y el planeta mismo fue casi destruido por el uso de X50, que era en realidad una superarma Forerunner con la capacidad de destruir planetas. La batalla terminó cuando la Spartan Sarah Palmer mató a Vol y saboteó la principal arma de X50. Sin embargo, el Covenant regresó cuando detectó una señal Forerunner que era enviada desde X50. Después de llegar a la fuente de la señal, la Spartan Palmer descubrió que la fuente de la señal eran los restos del Spartan Edward Davis, que había muerto durante la batalla. La instalación desintegró el cadáver de Davis y lo encapsuló en un dispositivo desconocido. Con la ayuda de un Pelican, Palmer tomó los restos de su compañero con ella. Misiones de Alfa-Nueve Artículos Principales: Rebelión de Draco III y Operación: COALPEPPER Después de la guerra, el Escuadrón ODST Alfa-Nueve fue desplegado en una serie de operaciones contra el resurgimiento de facciones Insurreccionistas. En 2554, fueron desplegados para repeler una violenta rebelión del Frente Rebelde Unido en Draco III. Aunque los insurgentes fueron derrotados, el Novato fue muerto en acción. En 2555 el FRU capturó al Huragok Quick to Adjust y a Sadie Endesha en Talitsa. Los miembros aún activos de Alpha-Nueve, ahora convertidos en SPARTAN-IVs, participaron en la misión para rescatarlos y finalmente tuvieron éxito, aunque durante la operación Michael Crespo traicionó al equipo pero fue capturado y posteriormente encarcelado. Regreso al Arca : Artículos Principales: Operación: FAR STORM e Invasión a la Tierra En 2555, el Doctor Luther Mann descubrió la ubicación de la Instalación 07. La ONI envió a un equipo de investigación para estudiar Zeta Halo. Al inspeccionar los sistemas del anillo, Mann descubrió una cuenta regresiva de cinco semanas en un temporizador Forerunner que al terminar activaría la Matriz de Halo. El UNSC y las Espadas de Sanghelios decidieron viajar a los restos de la Instalación 00 y detener la activación. Los equipos del UNSC y de las Espadas de Sanghelios se reunieron en la Mayhem. Cuando un Huragok llamado Drifts Randomly activo el Portal de Voi un Centinela Retriever enviado por 000 Tragic Solitude, el monitor de el Arca, salio del portal y empezó a excavar alrededor del portal, obligando al UNSC Endeavor a destruirlo. La Mayhem entraría al portal y viajaria a el Arca. Al salir del desliespacio, la Corbeta fue atacada por mas Perdigueros y fue dañada gravemente por lo ue se vio obligada a hacer un aerrizaje forzoso. El grupo descubriría que Tragic Solitude planeaba reconstruir el Arca y aniquilar la vida de la galaxia. El grupo se dirigiría a la Ciudadela caminando, en el camino el grupo se enfrento a fauna nativa hostil. Al llegar a la Ciudadela, el grupo detendría la activación de los anillos. En el otro lado de la galaxia, la Flota Natal del UNSC enfrentaba a los Perdigueros que salían del Portal a la Tierra, cuando los Perdigueros estaban superando a las naves humanas, comenzaron a retirarse y entraron al Portal de nuevo. Antes de desactivar la matriz el UNSC y las Espadas de Sanghelios atacaron una matriz de datos de 000 Tragic Solitude, por lo que acordó retirar a los Perdigueros de la Tierra si cesaban su ataque. Ataque a las Colonias Exteriores Varias de las facciones Remanentes del Covenant más fanáticas han seguido la práctica de cristalizar colonias humanas después del final de la Guerra. La colonia de Cleyell fue víctima de un ataque de este tipo en 2556. El UNSC Cascadia se traslado a la órbita de Cleyell semanas después del ataque y desplegó equipos de búsqueda y rescate del Ejército y la Marina para ayudar a los colonos varados en la superficie. Sedra y Fragmento Alpha El 7 de Febrero de 2556, la Ciudad de Sedra, capital de la Colonia Exterior de Sedra, fue atacada por un Sangheili terrorista, que desató una poderosa arma biológica que ataca el ADN humano. Una posterior investigación de la ONI reveló que la sustancia utilizada para crear el arma biológica se originó a partir de un fragmento superviviente de la Instalación 04, impulsado a través del desliespacio y esta en órbita alrededor de una estrella gigante roja. Un equipo de la ONI, dirigido por el Teniente Comandante Jameson Locke, se vieron obligados a colaborar con la Guardia Colonial de Sedra en una misión para capturar a los contrabandistas que extraen el elemento y destruir los depósitos con un Arma Nuclear Táctica HAVOK. Sin embargo, lo que iba a ser una operación rápida se convirtió rápidamente en una batalla desesperada por la supervivencia después el grupo fue atacado por enjambres de Lekgolo que vivían en el fragmento de Halo. La misión terminó con la destrucción de los depósitos del arma biológica, pero a costa de la vida de casi todo el equipo conjunto, entre ellos el ex SPARTAN-II Randall-037, Locke y Talitha Macer fueron los únicos supervivientes. Regreso de los Forerunner Requiem En 2554, Jul 'Mdama ya había reunido numerosos seguidores y una poderosa flota cuando descubrió Requiem, pero no pudieron entrar en el mundo escudo. Cerca del planeta, estaban los restos de la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, llevando a John-117, y su deteriorada compañera IA Cortana, a la deriva en el espacio desde el fin de la guerra en 2552. El Covenant descubrió los restos de la Forward Unto Dawn en Julio de 2557, las fuerzas de 'Mdama atacaron los restos de la nave con la esperanza de alejar a los seres humanos de Requiem. Sin embargo los sistemas automatizados de Requiem detectaron al Reclamador y se abrió atrayendo tanto a los restos de la Forward como las naves Covenant a la superficie del planeta. En Requiem, las fuerzas del Covenant cazaban a John-117 y fueron atacados por fuerzas Prometeas. En el núcleo de la instalación, el Jefe Maestro libero accidentalmente a Ur-Didacta. Llegando a la conclusión de que la humanidad no ha alcanzado el Manto, el Didacta partió el núcleo y se alió con Jul 'Mdama. Mientras tanto, la UNSC Infinity, atraídos a Réquiem por la señal de auxilio de la Forward Unto Dawn, "aterrizó" dentro del mundo escudo. Dirigiéndose al lugar del accidente, el Jefe Maestro se reunió con el personal de la Infinity y la ayudó en la defensa de la nave. Sin embargo, debido a una diferencia de opinión entre el Capitán de la Infinity Andrew Del Rio y John-117, este último fue dejado para combatir al Didacta junto a Cortana mientras que la Infinity regresó a la Tierra. El Compositor El Didacta dejó Requiem en su nave, la Mantle's Approach, para recuperar el Compositor. Con John-117 y Cortana persiguiéndolo, el Didacta atacó la Estación Ivanoff, un centro de investigación del UNSC cerca de la Instalación 03 y la ubicación del Compositor. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del UNSC, el Didacta recupero el Compositor y compuso al personal de la estación, excepto a John-117 que fue salvado por las mejoras proporcionadas que le hizo La Bibliotecaria. Incidente de Nueva Phoenix Después de obtener el Compositor, el Didacta se dirigió a la Tierra, el Jefe Maestro lo siguió a bordo de un F-41 sobre el casco de la Mantle's Approach. Con el apoyo de la Infinity y la Flota Natal, John-117 se abrió camino dentro de la Mantle's Approach y se enfrentó al Didacta, pero no antes de que el Forerunner utilizara el Compositor para digitalizar la población de Nueva Phoenix. Con la ayuda de una Cortana rampante, el Jefe Maestro fue capaz de detener al Didacta tirándolo en en la ruptura desliespacial del Compositor y destruir su nave con una bomba HAVOK. Utilizando lo último de su poder, Cortana fue capaz de trasladar John lejos de la explosión, salvando su vida a costa de la suya propia. A la deriva en el espacio, John fue rescatado y enviado a la Infinity e interrogado por el UNSC. El Didacta cayó a través del portal desliespacial a la superficie de la Instalación 03, donde se recuperó rápidamente y mató al Equipo Negro y un equipo científico del UNSC. Se reunió con el monitor de la instalación 03 859 Static Carillon, el comandante Prometeo luego entró en la Forja del Compositor a través de un portal, con la intención de continuar su guerra contra la humanidad. El Conducto :Artículos Principales: Batalla de Nueva Phoenix y Batalla de la Instalación 03 En Julio de 2557, el Covenant de Jul 'Mdama invadió Gamma Halo en un intento de usar el Conducto para abrir portales desliespaciales para transportar fuerzas Prometeas en todo el anillo, para que ayudaran al Covenant a tomar el control del anillo. Otros portales también se abrieron a lo largo de la galaxia, incluyendo uno en Nueva Pheonix. El ataque fue repelido gracias dos Spartan y al los Marines que se encontraban en la Instalación 03. Mientras tanto en un centro de investigación de de la ONI en Nueva Phoenix que estaba estudiando un artefacto Forerunner, un portal desliespacial se abrió de repente y la instalación fue invadida por el Covenant y los Prometeos por o que uno de los Spartan rescató a los investigadores. Tras el rescate, decicdieron utilizar el Conducto para cerrar los portales desliespaciales y detener la invasión. El Spartan ayudó a los investigadores y detuvo la invasión. La Forja del Compositor Debido a la pérdida de contacto con el equipo científico de Gamma Halo, el Almirante Hood envió al Equipo Azul, formado por Fred-104, John-117, Kelly-087 y Linda-058, a investigar. A su llegada a la instalación 03, encontraron los cadáveres de los científicos, así como los del Equipo Negro. Pronto descubrieron el Abismo del Compositor y un portal que conduce a Clinquant, una instalación que contenía seis nuevos Compositores. Se encontraron con el Didacta y su nuevo ejercito de Prometeo. Durante el tiroteo, Static Carillon transporto la Forja del Compositor a la Instalación 03 por ordenes del Didacta. El Didacta recupero uno de los Compositores en el Forja y partió hacia Gamma de Halo con la intensión de usar el anillo para acabar con la humanidad. Sin embargo, el monitor se puso del lado de los Spartan y los ayudó a derrotar al Didacta debido a su odio a los Prometeos. Después John-117 se enfrentó al Didact en la sala de control el anillo. El Jefe Maestro utilizó el Índice de activación desactivar los protocolos de seguridad del anillo, lo que le permitió a Static Carillon expulsar toda la sección que alberga la sala de control. La sección cayó sobre la Forja del Compositor, destruyendo de los Compositores alojados allí. La explosión resultante redujo el Ur-Didacta a cenizas. El Equipo Azul regresó a la Tierra, donde el Jefe Maestro fue interrogado por el Almirante Hood. Después, John y el Equipo Azul llevar a cabo múltiples misiones, a pesar de la sugerencia de Lord Hood al Jefe Maestro de descansar. Regreso a Requiem Seis meses más tarde de la aparente derrota del Didacta en Nueva Phoenix, en Febrero de 2558, la Infinity regresó a Requiem con un Tropas de Spartans, con la misión de conquistar el planeta a toda costa con la intención de estudiar las reliquias Forerunner que contenía. Sin embargo, Requiem había sido ocupada por fuerzas de Jul 'Mdama, que ahora comandaba a las fuerzas Prometea locales. Las naves Covenant en órbita alrededor del planeta fueron rápidamente derrotados o dispersos, lo que demuestra el avance tecnológico del UNSC desde el final de la guerra. Un número importante de las fuerzas militares del UNSC fueron desplegados en Requiem, incluyendo destacamentos de Spartans, Marines, Armada, Fuerza Aérea y Ejército. Al llegar a la superficie del planeta, algunos escuadrones de SPARTAN-IVs, como Majestic, Carmesí, entre otros, comenzaron a interrumpir las operaciones del Covenant a través de Requiem y recuperar artefactos Forerunner para su estudio. El Covenant, a su vez hizo numerosos intentos de destruirla Infinity al mismo tiempo tratando de obtener acceso a las memorias almacenadas del Forerunner conocido como La Bibliotecaria. La campaña en última instancia terminó en la destrucción de Requiem cuando Jul 'Mdama mandó al planeta en curso de colisión con el sol. Ambas partes evacuaron el planeta, con una una parte de la Llave de Janus. Tras el intento fallido de la ONI de eliminar a la Dra. Elizabeth Halsey ,esta decidió abandonar al UNSC y acordó trabajar con Jul 'Mdama para lograr su meta personal de reunir las dos mitades de la Llave de Janus para desbloquear el Registro Absoluto. Nueva Alianza Colonial Ealen IV Por Marzo de 2558, ataques Jiralhanae a otras colonias habían aumentado significativamente debido a su falta de suministros. No obstante, Lydus, el líder de los Jiralhanae, accedió a entrar en negociaciones de paz con el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam. Ealen IV fue elegido como el lugar para las negociaciones, y al UNSC representada por e Almirante Hood como mediador. Sin embargo, los delegados fueron atacados por mercenarios bajo el mando Vata 'Gajat. El Capitán Lasky y los Equipos Jackknife y Bailey, fueron los encargados de defender y evacuar a los embajadores. Los Spartan lograron finalmente para evacuar a los delegados y Vata 'Gajat se vio obligado a retirarse, a pesar de la muerte de muchos Spartan, entre ellos Paul DeMarco. Los hechos revelan una brecha de seguridad importante en el UNSC, y al Spartan Vladimir Scruggs expuesto como un traidor. El ataque estancó los esfuerzos Thel 'Vadam para hacer la paz con el Jiralhanae. El Capitán Lasky más tarde descubrió que el ataque a Ealen IV no había sido organizada por 'Gajat, sino por Daniel Clayton, un Capitán del UNSC que desertó a la Nueva Alianza Colonial, que contrató a Vata 'Gajat y sus tropas para organizar el ataque. Emboscada a la Infinity Después de su fallido asalto en Ealen IV, 'Gajat y el capitán Clayton le tendieron una trampa al Almirante Hood y a la UNSC Infinity en una trampa utilizando un carguero civil, el Pilgrims Pride que envió una señal de auxilio. La Infinity ancló a la Pilgrims Pride en una de sus bahías de despliegue, sin embargo, se activó la autodestrucción del Pilgrims Pride, saliendo múltiples naves de ataque que salieron de la bodega de carga. El ataque fue repelido por SPARTAN-IVs. Después de la emboscada, la tripulación de la Infinity descubrió que las naves de asalto a bordo del Pilgrims Pride pertenecían a la UNSC Spirit of Fire. Con la posible ubicación de la Spirit, Lord Hood autorizado a Palmer para llevar a cabo una operación búsqueda y rescate en Oth Lodon. Sin embargo, el capitán Clayton lanzó un ataque sorpresa contra la Infinity usando una estación de batalla Covenant. El ataque daño seriamente a la Infinity, pero la Comandante Palmer y Equipo Majestic fueron capaces de detenerlo. También destruyeron nave de 'Gajat, que se estaba preparando para atacar Infinity, matando al líder mercenario. Muchos miembros de la tripulación murieron en el ataque, incluyendo el comandante Bradley, mientras Almirante Hood se quedó seriamente herido. Capitán Clayton fue detenido en Instalaciones de Medianoche mientras que la Infinity permaneció en reparaciones por un mes. Incidente del Arma Biológica En Abril de 2558, Ven III se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de numerosos contrabandistas Kig-Yar, que distribuían artículos en el mercado negro y esclavos. Cuando FLEETCOM ignoró la solicitud de la ONI de atacar la base pirata, ONI ideó una operación falsa que implica un agente biológico supuestamente robada por un agente de Sangheili de Jul 'Mdama, que en realidad era un verdad un mercenario contratado por la ONI. La Almirante Osman le dio la tarea al Capitán Lasky de capturar al Sangheili y recuperar el arma biológica antes de que pudiera poner en peligro las colonias humanas. Lasky envió a los Spartan Gabriel Thorne y Naiya Ray. Durante la misión Thorne fue capturado y Ray descubrió el escondite de lo piratas, entonces el Capitán Lasky decidió involucrar a la Infinity en la misión y se enfrentó a los piratas en el espacio. La Spartan Ray rescató Thorne y capturo al agente Sangheili, pero personal de la ONI se llevó al Sangheili en custodia junto con el arma biológica. La Llave de Janus y el Registro Absoluto Ataque en Oban En 16 de Julio de 2558, las fuerzas de 'Mdama y sus aliados Prometeos atacaron la colonia humana de Oban. El ataque fue repelido por Marines y Spartans, lo que resultó en bajas sustanciales en el lado de 'Mdama. Sin embargo, el verdadero objetivo del ataque era permitir a la Dra. Halsey sabotear el motor desliespacial de la Infinity. Esto fue parte de un plan para obligar a la tripulación de la Infinity a entregar su mitad de la Llave de Janus y permitir a Halsey desbloquear el Registro Absoluto. Emboscada en Aktis IV Como parte de su plan para reunir a las dos mitades de la Llave de Janus, Halsey y 'Mdama crearon un señuelo con un aparato Forerunner que era aparentemente compatible con la Llave. El artefacto fue colocado en una estructura Forerunner en el planeta inexplorado de Aktis IV junto con una señal falsa para atraer a la Infinity a investigar. 'Mdama colocó a sus tropas en estado de alerta, listo para emboscar a las fuerzas de la UNSC una vez que trajeran su mitd de la Llave Janus al planeta. El equipo de Infinity cayo en la trampa de Halsey y 'Mdama y enviaron su mitad en un Pelican a la superficie para su análisis; sin embargo, Sali 'Nyon, un rebelde entre' las filas del Mdama, disparó al Pelican y se llevó la llave para sí mismo. Con la emboscada fallida, las tropas de 'Nyon atacaron a la Infinity y los Spartan en el sitio Forerunner, mientras que Jul partió al planeta para eliminar personalmente a los rebeldes y recuperar la Llave de Janus. Durante la batalla uno de los miembros de la facción de 'Nyon se desilusionó con la rebelión, le robó a 'Nyon la mitad de la Llave de Janus, y la ofreció a fuerzas de 'Mdama. La Dra. Halsey, escoltado por fuerzas de 'Mdama, viajó al planeta para recuperar la Llave. Mientras tanto, los Spartan en la estructura Forerunner lograron teletransportarse a la superficie, dividiéndose en dos grupos. El equipo de la Comandante Palmer vio el desertor Sangheili con la Llave Janus y al oír sus intenciones, decidió tenderle una trampa a Halsey. Palmer capturó con éxito a Halsey pero la Dra. se las arregló para escapar con la Llave de Janus. 'Mdama eliminó con éxito todos los seguidores de 'Nyon en Aktis IV, poniendo fin a la rebelión. Jul y Halsey recuperaron las dos mitades de la Llave de Janus, revelando la ubicación del Registro Absoluto. Batalla del Registro Absoluto Después de que Jul y Halsey descubrieron la ubicación del Registro Absoluto. Ayit 'Sevi, un Sangheili que trabajar con la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, fue capaz de infiltrarse en el interior de la facción de Jul y mantener a la ONI informada sobre sus planes. El UNSC formó un equipo con los Spartans Sarah Palmer, Gabriel Thorne y Holly Tanaka, el Dr. Henry Glassman y 'Sevi. El equipo se infiltraría en el Breath of Annihilation en un Phantom pilotado por 'Sevi. Cazando la Verdad Después de años de trabajo diplomático, las conversaciones de paz fueron finalmente programadas entre el Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra y los Sangheili. La convocatoria se realizó en una embajada regional en una ciudad densamente poblada en Biko, una Colonia Exterior humana. Richard Sekibo encabezó la conferencia. Sekibo había descubierto pruebas de un complot terrorista por Sapien Sunrise una semana antes del ataque. Él pidió al UNSC ayuda, pero se rechazó su solicitud de inmediato. A medida que la conferencia fue llegando a su fin y un acuerdo de paz estaba cerca de ser alcanzado. De repente, John-117 entró en la embajada y al instante mató a los guardaespaldas de Richard Sekibo, que en realidad eran infiltrados Sapien Sunrise. Un tiroteo comenzó, en el que John secuestrado Sekibo y creó una vía de escape a través de los infiltrados, dándoles muerte. John huyó de la embajada junto a la delegación Sangheili. Fuera de la embajada, una nave de evacuación para John estaba esperando. Él subió a la nave, junto a los diplomáticos Sangheili, y huyó del planeta. En algún momento, Sekibo fue asesinado y su cadáver fue dejado atrás en un campo cerca de la embajada de Biko. Al día siguiente, los funcionarios locales descubrieron el cuerpo de Sekibo Los Creados Batalla de Kamchatka Kamchatka, un antiguo nodo de comunicaciones Forerunner, se activó, lo que atrajo la atención del Covenant de Jul 'Mdama. El Covenant estableció un puesto de avanzada, mientras la Dra. Halsey estudiaba un relé de comunicaciones, donde descubrió que Cortana seguía viva y que era la responsable de los ataques a las colonias humanas mediante los Guardianes, por lo que contactó con el UNSC para informar acerca de su descubrimiento y su ubicación. Busqueda de Halsey El UNSC enviaría al Equipo de Asalto Osiris para recuperar a Halsey. En la superficie de Kamchatka, el Covenant se enfrentaba a los Prometeos, ahora bajo el mando de Cortana, lo que le dio cobertura a Osiris, permitiendo que se infiltraran en un templo donde se encontraba Halsey y 'Mdama. Osiris mataría a 'Mdama y su guardias y recuperaron a Halsey, llevándola a la Infinity. Con Jul 'Mdama muerto, y los Prometeos en su contra, la mayoría del Covenant huyó a Sanghelios para atacar al Inquisidor. Argent Moon Un centro de investigación de la ONI llamado Argent Moon fue capturado por el Covenant de 'Mdama, por lo que el UNSC envió al Equipo Azul a recuperarlo. Durante la misión John-117 sería contactado por Cortana, antes de poder recuperar a Argent Moon, una Flota Covenant salió del desliespacio para avisar que 'Mdama estaba muerto y que se reagruparan en Sanghelios. Al verse superados, el Equipo Azul destruyó Argent Moon y se dirigiría a Meridian sin permiso para investigar a Cortana. Búsqueda del Equipo Azul Después de la desaparición del Equipo Azul, el UNSC enviaría al Equipo Osiris para localizar y capturar al Equipo Azul, Osiris sería enviado a Meridian, sin embargo, la colonia estaba siendo atacada por Prometeos. Después de localizar la nave con la que el Equipo Azul escapó de Argent Moon, Osiris los seguiría. Durante la persecución el Equipo Azul huiría en un Guardián que se encontraba en Meridian. Osiris saldría del planeta y avisaría de la situación a Lasky. La ONI, a través de Penelope Boren, emitiría un comunicado sobre la muerte presunta de John-117 en Meridian. Misiones de FERO :Artículos Principales: Escaramuza en Conrad's Point y Batalla de Laika III Casi inmediatamente después del ataque en Meridian, la Comandante Maya Sankar, una agente encubierta de la ONI, conocida entre los rebeldes como FERO, tuvo la tarea de recolectar información sobre la situación de Conrad's Point, una colonia recientemente destruida, infiltrándose a la Nueva Alianza Colonial, que tenia presencia en la colonia, con la ayuda de Black-Box. Al llegar a Conrad's Point, Maya se infiltro en la base rebelde, donde descubrió a la líder rebelde Ilsa Zane. Tras el descubrimiento de Zane, la ONI ordeno un ataque aéreo en la ubicación de Maya. Al intentar escapar, Ilza se enfrento a Maya y casi la mata, solamente se detuvo por el ataque aéreo. Maya lograría escapar y se iría a una casa de seguridad no autorizada en donde se encontraba Mshak Moradi, para pedirle su ayuda sobre las anomalías que destruyeron Conrad's Point y aparentemente mataron al Jefe Maestro. Black-Nox y Moradi fueron capaces de determinar la próxima colonia que presentaría estas anomalías, por lo que Maya se dirigió a Laika III para tratar de advertir a los colonos del peligro. Sin embargo, fue nuevamente atacada por Ilza Zane, que había rastreado a Maya. A medida que el Guardián se despertaba, Maya trato de enviar un mensaje al resto de las colonias exteriores advirtiéndoles del peligro y que el UNSC no lo ayudaría. Maya seria sesinada por Bostwick, una seguidora de FERO, para preservar su imagen de icono y martir de las Colonias Exteriores. Caída del Covenant :Artículos Principales: Batalla de Nuusra y Batalla de Sunaion A medida que la búsqueda del Equipo Azul continuaba, el UNSC desarrolló un plan para acceder a un Guardián que se encontraba en Sanghelios e ir a la ubicación del Equipo Azul. El Equipo Osiris viajaría a Sanghelios para pedir ayuda al Inquisidor, pero se vieron envueltos en un ataque del Covenant de Jul 'Mdama en las Cámaras del Concilio de Ancianos para matar al Inquisidor. Después de extraer al Inquisidor, Locke pediría ayuda al Inquisidor para abordar el Guardián de Sunaion. Las Espadas de Sanghelios y el Equipo Osiris asaltarían la ciudad de Sunaion, la última fortaleza del Covenant. Durante la batalla, el Equipo Osiris abordaría el Guardián mientras el Inquisidor lideraría a las Espadas de Sanghelios en eliminar las fuerzas del Covenant de la ciudad, ganando la batalla. Génesis Después de llegar al planeta Forerunner conocido como Génesis a bordo del Guardián de Meridian, el Equipo Azul se abriría paso a través del planeta, seguido de cerca por el Equipo Osiris, que llegó en el Guardián de Sunaion. 031 Exuberant Witness, Monitor de Génesis, contactaría con el Equipo Osiris y lo ayudaría a llegar al Equipo Azul. Cortana no pudo convencer al Jefe Maestro de su causa y lo encerró, junto con el Equipo Azul, en un Cryptum. El Equipo Osiris llegaría para rescatar al Equipo Azul y volver a Sanghelios. Subyugación de la Tierra Cortana enviaría un Guardián a Sydney, donde está la sede del UNSC y el UEG. Los Almirantes Hood y Osman escaparían de la Tierra. Al poco tiempo, Cortana llegó con otro Guardián y liberó un pulso electromagnético en todo el planeta. La Infinity lograría escapar para poder luchar contra ella después. Regreso de la Spirit of Fire En Abril de 2559, 28 años después de su desaparición, la tripulación de la Spirit of Fire se despertaría en la orbita de la Instalación 00. Al intentar ponerse en contacto con el UNSC, la tripulación se aventuraría a la superficie del Arca sólo para encontrarse con una facción hostil y mercenaria conocida como los Desterrados, dirigida por un Jiralhanae llamado Atriox. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Nightfall'' *''Halo: New Blood'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Hunt the Truth'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo: Last Light'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Shadow of Intent'' *''Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo'' *''Halo: Fractures'' **''Rossbach's World'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' **''On the Brink'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Categoría:Guerras